halo_nsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingrid-045
Master Chief Petty Officer Ingrid-045 is a SPARTAN-II super-soldier of the UNSC Navy's Naval Special Warfare Command, and subsequently Naval Special Weapons. She has served as one of the most prominent members of the Human-Covenant War. During a near 30 years a service she has attained the position of one of the most decorated members of the United Nations Space Command, having fought in over 300 ground engagements against both insurrection and covenant threats, earning ever military decoration sans the Prisoner of War Medallion. Biography Early Life Ingrid was born on one of the furthest colonies from Earth, Harvest, in 2511, in a small village 8 miles from the capital of Utgard. Her father REDACTED -then a Staff Sergeant- was a member of the colonial militia. Leading to a rather well regimented and active lifestyle. Early in her life, Ingrid took on a notable dislike for insurrectionists due to time spent with her father, along with an inspiration to enlist when she reached the age of majority. SPARTAN II Program On October 18th, 2517, Ingrid was kidnapped during a friend's birthday party by ONI agents for usage in the SPARTAN II program. Nearly a month later she would arrive on Reach, where herself, along with 74 other children would nd up being conscripted into the UNSC at the age of 6. Within the first two days of the program Ingrid became close friends with Lukas-041, Gillian-013, Deimos-025, Billy-070, Johan-142, and Rudolph-004. In 2519 a wilderness training exercise in the mountains ofr Reach nearly proved fatal for a number of subjects, as well as the S-II program itself, sudden inclement weather as well as the unforeseen presence of hostile wildlife lead to the deaths of 11 of the trainees. Ingrid nearly joining them after a wolf attack culminated in a severe loss of blood and exhibiting severa symptoms of Hypothermia. Due to her appointment as Squad Leader, the end result of the exersice very much shaped Ingrid's own level of attention and tactical awareness, a perceived lack of her own situational awareness and operational foresight resulting in 11 deaths was something that would stick with the girl. The Augmentation procedures for the program occurred on Ingrid's 15th birthday. The number of combat capable SPARTAN-IIs dropped from 63, down to simply 18. This loss also had a severe effect on Ingrid's mentality, resulting in a colder and more fatalistic mindset than achieved by her training. Battle of Jericho VII (2525) Ingrid's first official military operation was in cooperation with ODSTs from the 105th Shock Troops Division took place on Jericho VII, their objective was to land, and secure a heavily fortified island held by insurrectionists. Though several SPARTANs were wounded, and nearly 23 ODSTs were killed as a result of the ensuing battle, it was considered an overwhelming success. Intelligence taken from the site itself, as well as three captured officers lead to the discovery of an asteroid station in the Eridanus system, as well as a plot to detonate a nuclear weapon in Gagarin, home of roughly 38% of Misriah armory's production. Assault on the Gagarin Cave System Battle of Chi Ceti Battle of Circinius IV Raid on Camp New Hope Battle of Jericho VII (2535) Battle of Miriderm and Operation: IRON FIST Massacre on Draco III Battle of Skopje Siege of Paris IV Battle of Fumirole Battle of Sigma Octanus IV Fall of Reach Battle of Installation 04 Psych Eval